


我爱你，从地球到宇宙尽头再回来

by LeOnde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeOnde/pseuds/LeOnde
Summary: 希罗俨然是个天生的领导者，他太耀眼了，吸引得所有人追逐。吉斯一边觉得自豪，一边又可耻地想要独占他，令他只属于自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线于第七季结束之后，Shiro和Keith在一起了的前提下发生的故事。  
> *男友衬衫play注意。  
> *作者看的是生肉，主要名称有翻译差异欢迎告知。

夜间九点，吉斯穿着一条短裤，擦着头发从浴室走出来。

与格拉帝国的战争终于落下帷幕，他们失去了很多，但一切都在渐渐好转。击败敌人的军队后，世界各地的幸存者组织终于能互通有无，最后清点出的人口竟比他们预估得要庞大很多——人类从未放弃生的希望。家园的重建有序的进行着，在阿尔特亚技术的援助下，地球的科技水平更是实现了一大跨越，借此机会与其他星球建立起友好的外交网络。

作为英雄们的故乡，地球收到了来自各个星球的资助。吉斯身为战神金刚的骑士，自然忙得停不下来，他与汉克在南美待了一个多月，中午刚回到要塞、他与希罗的宿舍，倒头狠狠地睡了一下午，起床后随便吃了些东西然后去洗澡。希罗目前并不在基地内，而是远在欧洲同那边的幸存者领导人商议资源互补的事宜。尽管对于黑狮来讲，这只不过是家门口的距离，但希罗表示他没事不需要过去，加上两人确实都十分繁忙，以至于他们已经许久没有见面了。

“我们还有很长时间。”那个男人说出这句话时，脸上是十分放松的笑。

吉斯便像被顺了毛的猫似的浑身舒爽，临登上黑狮前不忘朝他索要了一个深深的暂别之吻。回头就看见汉克装模做样地捂住了眼睛，从指缝里看他们。

那就是他们上一次亲密接触了，现在回味起来不免让人有些想念。吉斯舔了舔还沾染着浴室湿气的嘴唇，光着脚朝衣柜走去。

这次任务结束后他们有一个短假，不如去哪里放松一下。希罗预定是明天回来，或许他可以去接他……干脆直接就这样出发去某个别的星球？

吉斯愉快地打了个响指，觉得是个好主意。打开衣柜后他正要取出自己的睡衣，手忽然顿住。青年眨了眨眼，转而朝挂在左边的希罗的衣服伸过去。

他们的双人宿舍虽然是标准的两室一厅，但用作卧室的显然只有其中一间，两人的衣服都不太多，一个衣柜已经足够：左边是希罗的，右边是他的，尺寸差了两个码。

吉斯最后选中了希罗鲜少穿的白衬衣——他为数不多见过对方穿西装时的搭配。衣服还挺新，或许是因为回地球之后都没有穿过，并没有根据对方的手臂进行修改。希罗身材高大，是标准的倒三角体型，很适合正装的打扮。不过他和吉斯一样，除了制服和必要场合的西装以外，基本上都是方便行动的休闲装与运动装了。

将毛巾随手丢到一旁的单人沙发上，吉斯套上了那件衬衣。肩膀的地方宽了很多，连带着袖子也耷拉下来，几乎盖过他的手，腰部亦是空空荡荡，令青年不由得有些懊恼。

早几年他还可以借口自己还在生长期，如今自己已经和希罗刚认识他时一样大，依然怎么锻炼都没有像对方那样明显的肌肉，就好像他再怎么练习摩托，却总在最后关头被掰过一局——希罗大概永远都对他留有余地——虽然这一点也让他十分喜欢就是了。吉斯正想脱掉衬衣，突然听见房间外传来细微的动静。

……有人进来了？

他顿时心生警惕，轻巧地滑到门边关了灯，贴着墙听着外面的动静：不可能是希罗，且不说他还在欧洲，就算他回来也一定会出声。兰斯他们更不用说，除了和他一起行动的汉克外其他人都在世界各地。或许是要塞的人，也可能……根本不是地球人？

旧格拉帝国的残余势力虽然已经不成气候，但也不能忽视，如果有人混进来，绝对是个麻烦。

刻意放轻的脚步靠近了他所在的房间，然后停顿了一下，紧接着，把手被小心翼翼地打开。吉斯眼疾手快朝对方的脖颈袭去，下一秒立刻意识到不对，却已经来不及收手。

“吉斯？”

来人的动作也十分敏捷，然而到底不设防，只来得及避开一点，冲撞之下抓住了吉斯的手腕，于是两人一起朝地上倒去。

吉斯摔到对方身上，惹得他闷哼了一声。

“希罗！”

倾泻进房间的明亮月光宣告吉斯的判断失误。来的人正是此刻本不该出现在银河要塞的希罗。

“抱歉，是我没……”希罗“嘶”了一声，抬起头看向吉斯，正是这一眼让他的话说到一半停住了。  
吉斯顺着他的视线低下头，才意识到自己还穿着那件该死的衬衣。很明显这不是青年的衣服，而排除掉这个可能，剩下的结果让希罗一时没能说出话来。

“你……”

“……只是试一下而已！”吉斯小声吼了一句。月光太烫了。

“嗯，”希罗好脾气地笑了，盯着他敞开的领口，不禁想再替他解开一颗扣子。不过现在要是说出来，吉斯定会恼羞成怒——作为经验丰富的养猫人，希罗知道怎样最不动声色地勾着他家的小豹子主动滚进他的怀里，“不枉我赶了进度提前回来。”

吉斯果然抓住了他想要的重点，一时忘记自己还骑在男人身上没起来，“你还好吗，累不累？”

希罗的左手悄悄爬上他的脚踝，嗯，瘦了：“路上睡了一会儿。谢谢你送我的花，我很喜欢。”

“噢，”吉斯的眼神飘忽了一下，脸这次真的红了，“你发现了？”

他一个星期前没忍住，偷偷跑去欧洲看他——为了不被希罗发现还特意将黑狮停得远远的——然后随着人流去布鲁塞尔广场听希罗的演说报告。男人的发言十分有感染力，令聚集起来的群众脸上都洋溢着希望。希罗俨然是个天生的领导者，他太耀眼了，吸引得所有人追逐。吉斯一边觉得自豪，一边又可耻地想要独占他，令他只属于自己。青年紧紧地盯着希罗张合的嘴唇，肚子里仿佛有千万只蝴蝶翩翩起舞，等到演讲结束开始分发物资的时候，他便退到一旁，以免自己一时克制不住内心的思念跑到他面前。

作为欧洲幸存者聚集的中心，布鲁塞尔还算是受损较小的区域，至少在吉斯的观察中，人们的衣着都还算干净，领取物资的现场平和有序又不缺乏活力，甚至还有卖花的姑娘。

被扎着两根麻花辫的小女孩拦下来时，吉斯想着他是不是看起来太过悠闲了，也可能是被希罗的演讲与这里的氛围所感染，令他显得不那么不近人情——蓝眼睛的姑娘仰着头，向他举起手中的小篮子，声音是十一二岁女孩子独有的清脆：“哥哥，要买一朵花吗？”

这个时期的人们并不太需要这种无用的装饰品，女孩的篮子只有巴掌大，还满满当当挤着蓝紫色的鲜花。像是怕他不感兴趣，女孩又补充道：“这个是鸢尾，是希望的意思哦。可以送给喜欢的人。”

吉斯被她水汪汪的眼睛一瞧，实在不忍心拒绝。他身上一分现金都没有，便将汉克分给他的自制小零食全都翻出来，问她可不可以。笑容从那稚嫩的脸上荡开，女孩要将鸢尾全部给他，却被制止了动作。吉斯指了指远处忙碌着的希罗的身影：“可以帮我把花送给我们的舰长先生吗？”

女孩的眼睛顿时亮起来，看上去比卖出鲜花、收获一堆食物时还要高兴，她语速很快地问：“你喜欢希罗吗？我也喜欢他！他是最棒的英雄！”

吉斯笑了起来，点点头：“嗯，我爱他。”

“我能感觉到。”正回想起自己对小女孩泄露出的心意，希罗忽然出声将他唤回神，吉斯吓了一跳，也就忽视了那只已经摸上他的膝盖、正往大腿匍匐前进的手，“你忘记我和黑狮的联系了？”

“当然没。”吉斯舒了一口气，像是为了掩饰，咚地砸下脑袋，埋进男人的脖颈。他的头发又长了些，还没来得及剪，挠得希罗心痒痒，他稍一低头，轻吻他还有些湿润的发顶，“花被我冻起来了，每天看到就想到你。所以提前解决工作回来了。”

希罗没说他其实是从那卖花的小姑娘口中得知的，活泼的女孩在他面前揪着自己的辫子模仿吉斯，告诉他“他说他爱您，我也是，舰长先生！”让他当时就张望着寻找吉斯的身影，想给他一个深深的拥吻。希罗嘴角扬了起来，改变了步调：“现在我可以吻你了吗？”

吉斯半撑起自己，直接将嘴唇印上去。久别的亲吻带着戈壁的凉意与薄荷牙膏的气息。不知是谁先探出了舌尖，两人相互勾缠着，吉斯只觉得舌根都被刺激得发麻。他撑着希罗厚实的胸膛，像是不满意不能肌肤接触的感觉，急躁地去解他的军装。

男人躺着，任他在自己身上摸摸索索。左手指尖终于潜进青年的内裤，揉上他窄紧挺翘的臀；微凉的机械右手则以十分仿真的角度掐住那在宽大衬衣遮掩下显得更加纤细的腰。希罗还记得最早见到的吉斯瘦瘦小小的模样，怎么也没想到那样的身躯中竟蕴含着如此强大的能量。他也没想到当初只是因惜才与责任感照顾的孩子如今已飞快成长为与他肩并肩，紧密而不可分割的存在。

吉斯终于解开那繁复的军装，将腰带甩到一边。他掀起男人内搭的白色背心，露出布满伤痕的肌肉，他看进希罗的眼睛，露出一个得逞的笑容，然后低下头亲吻他身上交错狰狞的伤疤。

有些痒。希罗从喉咙里发出一点笑，指尖若即若离地按压着紧闭的穴口。吉斯喘了一声，报复性地在他的胸肌上咬了一口。

“去床上？”希罗问。

“不要，等不及了。”吉斯嘟囔着，他挪了挪身体，隔着男人的制服磨蹭着那已经鼓起来的部分，“我们的舰长先生会有办法解决一切的对吗？”

希罗笑起来，他立起身，捉着吉斯的下巴吻他。青年余光瞥见恋人的机械义肢飞了视野范围。视线下意识地追随，又被希罗掰着脑袋转回来。男人贴着他的嘴唇提醒道“专注些”，然后加深了这个吻。

远处传来抽屉拉合的动静，等到那只机械手臂飞回来，吉斯才得以看见他手上的东西。是他们之前还没用完的润滑剂。

吉斯哑然：“原来还能这样用。”

希罗像是不好意思地笑了，凑近他耳边说了句什么。吉斯轻哼了 一声，在他的嘴角吻了吻：“好吧，我的指挥官（Commander）。”

黑发的青年轻飘飘地将男人推倒在地，一只手撑在希罗身侧。他抬起下身脱掉平角裤，已经勃起的阴茎将衬衣的下摆顶了起来。布料摩擦着顶端的感觉有些奇怪，吉斯刚将最下面的扣子解开，希罗便抬手制止了他：“别脱。”

吉斯眯了眯眼：“你喜欢这样？”

男人轻咳一声：“……刚刚喜欢上。”

吉斯勾起一边嘴角没说话，算是接受了他的说法。他从男人的机械手中拿过润滑，用拇指顶开盖子，挤到手中，才向身后探去。

在以往的性事中，吉斯从未自己做过这些准备工作。希罗体贴他作为承受方的辛苦，总是仔仔细细替他扩张，甚至到了吉斯觉得他过度紧张的程度。不过眼下他自己将手指送入身体里，那种紧致而炙热的压迫感确确实实让他有些不知如何是好了。

像是发觉了他的窘迫，希罗抬起手解开他的衬衣上几个扣子，只留下倒数二三颗还系着。温热的手掌与微凉的手掌探进去，分别覆上两侧的胸肌，指尖捻着他的乳尖逗弄：“放轻松。”

吉斯吐出一口气，朝他挺了挺胸膛。他的腰塌了下来，臀部翘起，形成一道诱人的弧线。他缓缓抽动了几下手指，觉得差不多了，便再加了一根。希罗看不见他的手指是如何进出那柔嫩的后穴，将那处揉得更加松软。但青年颤动的睫毛，微微张合的嘴唇与不时上下滚动的喉结无不显示出他的情动。轻微的喘息声钻进希罗的耳朵里，仿佛最强烈的春药，将他浑身烧得燥热。

希罗抽出左手，解开自己的裤子，露出已经饱胀的阴茎，盯着吉斯探出一点的舌尖抚弄起来。他忽然有些后悔自己的要求，因为他已经想要插进对方的身体里，让对方泄出只有自己听过的动人呻吟。吉斯在性事上十分主动，但这并不妨碍他对自己的认知偏差——青年总以为自己不懂情趣，更不知道什么床上的花样。然而他那不经意流露出的懵懂与单纯直白的渴求反而是最让希罗着迷的地方，令他只想将对方狠狠钉在床上，叫他只能紧紧抱着自己，含着男人的阴茎呜咽着射精。

“希罗你……”吉斯吐出一口气，压下身将自己硬邦邦的性器蹭上对方的，“我也要。”

那只大手顺从地将他的阴茎也一并收入掌心。常年训练的，生着老茧的手掌撸过着柱身，不时刺激着顶部敏感的神经。吉斯已经加到第三根手指，最开始的不适早已消退，取而代之的是更加火热的渴望。他不自觉地挺动着腰部，让自己的性器在希罗的手掌中与对方的摩擦。这样的快感其实有限，反而更加撩起他的渴求，从顶端渗出的黏液甚至滴落到希罗的小腹上。

吉斯抽出了湿淋淋的手指，故意拿指尖划过男人腹肌的沟壑。希罗低喘了一声，撑起上身。机械的手掌向上摸到他的后颈，将他的脑袋按下来亲吻。吉斯扶着男人的肩膀，捉着对方的阴茎对准已经柔软许多的穴口就往下坐。

然而毕竟已经一个多月没有做过，希罗只感觉进了一半，青年就已无法再往下，没能克制住的难耐呻吟从深吻的缝隙泄出，叫希罗险些就不管不顾地插进去。

幸好理智还在。希罗摸上两人紧紧交合在一起的部分，轻揉着穴口的嫩肉：“慢慢来，别伤着自己。”

吉斯咬他的下唇，含含糊糊地抱怨：“是你太小心了。”

原本就被解开大半了的衬衣滑下一边肩头，露出青年精壮的胸膛。方才已经被玩弄过的乳尖早已挺了起来，希罗毫不犹豫地凑上去叼住一边，吮吸舔舐了一番。

“希罗、嗯——”

吉斯抱着他的脑袋，一时软了腰向下跌去。粗壮的阴茎破开狭窄的内穴，直直撞进最深处。

两人同时发出满足的喟叹，那些无处安放的思念总算找到了归处。吉斯没有过多停顿，自己撑起身体，上下吞吐起男人的阴茎。最开始的疼痛很快被纯粹的快感替代，自己不再被抚弄的性器贴着男人腹肌的沟壑上下磨蹭着，让他舒爽之余又感到不满足，不断叫着男人的名字：“唔、希罗……希罗……”

希罗揉着他的屁股，在青年坐下的时候用臀肉去夹自己的阴茎，令对方叫得更大声：“还记得你舒服的地方吗，自己找到它。”

吉斯摆动了一下，试着让对方的性器从不同的角度进出着甬道。他摸索到男人的左手与对方十指相扣，直到一瞬间快感像闪电似的从身体里窜上脑海，令他爽得浑身发麻，阴茎不自觉地跳动了一下：“啊……”

他正要动，整个身子忽然一轻。视界天旋地转，反应过来时，他已经被希罗安安稳稳地放倒在地上。两人的身体依然交合在一起，希罗跪在他腿间，抬手将自己的上衣脱掉丢到一边。男人卡着吉斯的膝盖将他的腿压向胸口，胀大的阴茎重重碾过他的前列腺点。

“好孩子。”希罗在他的额上落下轻轻的一吻，下身的动作却陡然加快，“现在是奖励的时间了。”

吉斯的胸膛急促地起伏着，不再克制着呻吟。他的后穴已经被完全打开，被快感摩擦得滚烫，烧得他理智全无。润滑剂被激烈的抽插打成白色的沫，从不断收缩的穴口流出来，在地上形成一小摊水渍。

希罗垂着眼看吉斯，额前的碎发在他脸上落下一片阴影。那双灰色的眼不复平时的冷静与温和，其间汹涌的欲望几乎要将吉斯淹没。这个心怀着全宇宙的男人，现在终于只属于他一个人了——这样的认知让他的心脏膨胀得快要爆炸，恨不得将他完完全全吃到肚子里。吉斯发出一声舒爽的呻吟，朝希罗露出一个笑容。果不其然就见希罗俯下身来，有些气急败坏似的咬上他的嘴唇。

“别这样勾引人……”

坚硬而炙热的肉柱凶猛地撞击着深处，每一下都精准的碾过青年最敏感的地方。他的双腿被架到希罗宽阔的肩上，完全硬起的性器随着希罗的动作晃动着，使得一些前列腺液滴滴答答得落到衬衣上与肚子上。

“希罗、我，呃、要射了——”吉斯胡乱地抓着希罗的胳膊，抱住他。那只机械手臂不知何时探到了他的腰下，将他几乎半托离地面。失去控制的感觉让他不安定极了，但快感则更加猛烈地席卷了全身，他的声音哽咽起来，张嘴就咬住男人的肩膀。

“射吧，宝贝……射出来。”性感的低哑嗓音在他耳边响起，仿佛要贯穿到胃部的冲击将吉斯顶上激烈的高潮。他感觉到自己的身体绷紧，内壁收缩着，热烈地裹紧了自己的快乐之源。他感觉自己像在氧气稀薄的高空向下坠落，高高翘起的阴茎在完全没被触碰的情况下射了出来。

前列腺高潮的快感绵长而悠久，希罗在晃动的视线里捕捉到青年高潮时的艳丽神情，在那痉挛着的后穴里深深捅了十几下，才终于射了进去。

吉斯渐渐回过神来时，他已经重新躺到了希罗的身上。男人梳理着他被汗水黏在额前的头发，问：“要去洗澡吗？”

青年懒懒地应了一声，“我想躺着。嗯，也想再来一次。”

希罗笑了，震动从他的胸腔传到吉斯的脸上，“你可不能因为明天休假就太过松懈了。”

“明白，长官。”吉斯勾起嘴角，下巴搁在希罗的身上，“那我们就去浴室操练一下，如何？”

“我的天，吉斯……”希罗噎了一下，最后选择将他抱起来，朝着浴室走去，“既然你这么积极的话，我也不能反对不是吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉斯仍然觉得希罗是个完美的英雄，他自信而勇敢，理智又果决。但他发现自己的存在渐渐牵制住希罗，将他拉回这个世界，让他不再像游离在外的保护者。

年轻男人们的体力好得吓人——这场“额外操练”一直持续到了后半夜，以吉斯在热气氤氲的浴缸里几乎晕厥过去作为收场。希罗替他清理的时候，青年迷迷糊糊地醒过来一次，还不太服输似的想挑逗他，结果弄得男人不上不下的时候一歪脑袋居然睡着了。希罗简直哭笑不得，反复深呼吸几口才忍住没将吉斯摇醒再来一发。

大概是补过觉的缘故，吉斯睁开眼时天边才微微透露出一线晨光。他怀里抱着希罗的机械义肢，背后紧贴着的是对方温热的肌肤。均匀的呼吸吹拂着他颈后的皮肤。吉斯小心翼翼地抬起希罗搭在他身上的左手，翻了个身，又朝他凑近了一些。

希罗的睡眠一向很浅，今天却没醒，想来确实是最近太过劳累。吉斯抬手描摹着他高挺的鼻梁，轻轻抚过横跨过半张脸的长长的伤疤。青年的睫毛颤动了一下，他谨慎地凑上前，正想亲吻他的勋章，背后忽然有力道传来，将他推进男人的怀抱。

微凉的嘴唇落在了他的额头：“早安，吉斯。”

希罗睁开眼朝他笑，根本不像刚醒的样子。吉斯顿了顿，回吻了他一下，才说：“早安，希罗。”

希罗没有戳穿他一带而过的小动作，近在咫尺的呼吸使人心安，久违的闲暇亦叫人浑身懒散。两人又在床上赖了一会儿，吉斯趁机向他提出自己之前的想法。

“噢，”希罗不知想起什么，难得露出有些犹豫的神情，“事实上，我有一个想去的地方……嗯，和你一起。”

“当然。”吉斯没有任何犹豫，“是哪里？”

“你知道的……”希罗似乎不知道该如何描述，最后只是含糊道，“让我来驾驶黑狮吧。”

眼下各个地区的情况都逐渐稳定，因此也没有人对这两位重要人物的暂时离场发出反对意见。他们吃过早饭，给黑狮上补充了一些食物和日用品后就向着宇宙出发。

如今希罗虽已经不再作为战神金刚的成员活动，但他与黑狮之间的联系并不见少，而吉斯对此显然非常受用：每每当他坐在驾驶座上，希罗的气息就仿佛萦绕在他的身边，令他无论怎样浮躁的心都能安定下来。

他太过依赖希罗了。一度他以为自己可以独立走下去，但对方终于回到他身边之后，吉斯又发觉他无法再承受失去他的感觉了。是以在见到那熟悉的场景时，吉斯只觉得身体仿佛坠入了冰窖，浑身僵硬到几乎无法动弹。

能源充足的黑狮行进速度很快。还没有过两个地球日，他们便仿佛跨了大半个宇宙。冷漠的恒星光，空无一人的，破败的格拉军事基地。残余的数十个培养舱舱门大敞着，里面空无一物，如同黑洞一样将他的全部思绪卷回过去。

他在这里亲手杀死过自己最重要的人。

有温暖的触感拢上他的手掌。吉斯抬起头，望进希罗的眼睛。他攥着希罗的手，像是抓着救命的浮板。声音从干涩的喉咙里挤出来：“你在这里……”

希罗将他揽进怀里：“我在这里，吉斯。我哪儿也不去。”

他一点一点地亲吻过他的额头，眼睑，将那颤抖着的手掌贴上自己的脸颊：“我不知道该如何对你开口。那些事……我没法让你完全放下，但我希望能让你再相信我一次。”

有微咸的水珠沾湿了他的嘴唇。希罗将他的脸捧起来，那双好看的眼睛有些湿润，但并没有眼泪的痕迹。事实上，希罗从未见过吉斯的眼泪：曾经被排挤的时候没有，提及家庭的时候没有，伤痕累累的时候更是没有。他只在那一次自己在克隆人的身体里重新醒来的时候，隐约有在那之中见过微弱的水光，那就是全部了。

“我没有不信任你，我只是……恨自己不能更快长大，怕自己不够强，没有办法陪在你身边。”吉斯语无伦次地说着，直到男人的微凉的嘴唇落在了他的嘴角。

“我明白。”他轻声说，“抱歉，我不是个好的爱人。你知道的，亚当……”他顿了顿，语调像是叹息，“太空曾经是我最重要的梦想，即使知道自己会死我也没有觉得恐惧过。哪怕后来发生了那么多事，我也觉得自己的死亡只是宇宙里最微不足道的一件事。”

希罗看着吉斯的眼睛，在那之中找到了自己的模样，他们都发生了很多变化：“是你将我带回来的，吉斯。所以……你可以更贪心一点。我不是你的监护人，上级，我只是希罗，只是你的爱人而已。”

像是一滴蜂蜜在水中化开，荡出美妙的花纹。吉斯用力地抱住希罗，力道大到要将两人融为一体似的，闷闷的声音从男人的脖颈间传出来：  
“我想知道你的所有事情，不要瞒着我。”

“好。”

“重要的任务，我要和你一起去。”

“好。”

“如果没办法一起，我要随时知道你的消息。”

“好。”

“再依赖我一点吧。”

“好。”

“如果你不在了，我就去找你。如果你到了宇宙尽头，我就在宇宙尽头降落。”

希罗将他的脑袋挖出来，朝那张喋喋不休的嘴巴深深地吻下去：“不管去哪里，我都会回到你身边。”

 

寂静而荒芜的星球上，唯有拥抱和亲吻是滚烫的。

他们相拥着，跌跌撞撞地回到了黑狮中。战斗服脱起来不算方便，更何况两人根本无心顾及。紧身裤只来得及褪了一边，后穴就被炙热的硬块挤开闯入。迷蒙的视线里，吉斯仿佛看到了绚丽的星空。

等到下一秒，他才发现那并非自己的遐想。

“希、等……啊……”脆弱的脖颈被亲吻着，触碰的力道恰到好处得撩拨着心神。希罗的眼睛里倒映着漫天的星光，让吉斯近乎窒息。  
他们在黑狮里，也在黑狮的精神空间里。

辽阔无垠的空间里只有他们两人，连最细微的呼吸都听得一清二楚。哪怕刚才才互相坦诚了心意，吉斯仍不自主地想到他与希罗那一场会面，对方消失在自己眼前是，眼里也是这样饱含着整个宇宙。

而现在，希罗抱住了他：“看着我，吉斯。我现在在抱你。”

他的声音与吻像是睡前温热的牛奶，顺着喉咙淌进心底，暖意向着四肢蔓延。开拓着他的身体的力度是温柔却又不容拒绝的——男人打定主意要将那些伤痕抚平，好让他的男孩不再胡思乱想。

现在的吉斯显然没有那样的精力，锻炼得恰到好处的修长双腿缠上对方有力的腰肢，双手像是小孩子寻求安慰似的不断触碰着对方的身体，脑袋则下意识地向上够着索求亲吻。略有些干涩的甬道被一点一点地拓开，向外抽出时又被欲迎还拒地挽留。

全身上下所有的感知都像放到最大，心意也随着通过精神的紧密连接传递到对方的心底。那些最深层的不安啊，恐惧啊，都融进了缓缓流淌着的星河。希罗已经分不清楚究竟是他在试图弥补吉斯的不安定感，还是对方正在他干涸的内心里浇灌出一朵玫瑰。

他们竟如此渴求着彼此。

“希罗、再，深一些……”吉斯的视线模糊起来，希罗的背后一会儿是暗紫色的星空，一会儿又是黑狮驾驶舱的天花板。他感觉自己沉进了水里，又好像漂浮在太空中。身体弯曲到不可思议的角度，被男人牢牢地插住。每一次的捅入都让他感到自己的灵魂像是被撞出了身体，又在希罗低声唤着他的名字的时候被拖拽回来。

他还是自己吗？这一切究竟是真实的，还是只是他的妄想？

吉斯从喉咙里发出呜咽的声音。有星星从天际滑落。

希罗忽然退了出来，在吉斯还没有反应过来时将他翻过身，从后面深深地顶入尚未闭合的小穴。机械手掌捂住了吉斯的眼睛，希罗咬着他的耳垂，语气极其温柔：“我就在这里，相信我，吉斯……我爱你。”

青年浑身都战栗起来，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，在倒映着星辰的地面激起涟漪。

他能感觉得到对方的体温，皮肤的纹理。汗珠滴落到他的身上，充满欲求的喘息钻进他的耳廓。并非天生来接纳性器的地方被撑得一丝褶皱也无，完全埋入时让他恍惚间失去了其他所有的感知。

“唔、希罗……我，”吉斯艰难地侧过头，含着希罗的嘴唇呻吟着，“我也爱你……啊——”

话音未落，回应他的是更加凶猛的进犯与激烈的亲吻。舌尖被吮吸到发麻，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出来。开关打开了一次之后就无法再关闭上，吉斯不断地叫着希罗的名字，反反复复地倾诉着爱意，而每一次都得到了希罗的回应。

高潮来得前所未有的汹涌，连同灵魂都震颤起来。他们又忽然回到现实里，希罗将他抵在墙上，抬高了他的腿挤进那正缓缓流出精液的穴口。撞击的声音在驾驶舱里回响着，使得青年的后穴缩得更紧。吉斯胡乱地扯开男人的上衣，不受控制地在他背后留下挠痕。

时间流逝的痕迹消失不见，希罗觉得自己也不像自己了。方才那些对话，吉斯的神情与泪水仿佛激起了他心底的最自私的欲望，暴戾的，想要毁掉一切的欲求。抽动地下身渐渐失去控制，每一下都引起恋人压抑的、染上哭音的呻吟。

希罗不知道他们做了多少次，意识与身体在精神空间与现实中反反复复。吉斯主动骑到他身上，晃动着那精瘦的腰肢吞吐他的性器；他坐在驾驶座上，从背后抱着吉斯的双腿插进他的身体。直到最后青年的阴茎仍坚硬着，却完全射不出来，后穴抽搐着抵达高潮，将一股又一股半透明的乳白色液体挤出来，两人才逐渐恢复理智。

吉斯靠在男人身上，身体还有些抖，面上却忍不住笑了出来：“这真是太疯狂了。”

他脸上还有未干涸的泪痕。希罗的愧疚心终于迟迟地归来，他低下头吻他，揉了揉他的腰：“抱歉，我……有哪里不舒服吗？”

吉斯摇摇头，在希罗碰上后穴时轻抽了一口气：“舒服过头……嘶，看来最近没法做了。”

“让我看看。”希罗道，将吉斯放倒在座椅上，分开他的腿去检查他的后穴。果不其然见那处已经红肿，尚未清理的穴口还沾着精液，腿根一片粘腻。受到希罗的触碰时，那里又瑟缩了一下，挤出一些淫靡的液体。希罗只觉得小腹一紧，不自然地咳了一声，“我去找点药吧。”

他正要起身，忽然被吉斯拉住。青年的手掌抚上他的脸庞，轻轻摩挲着。他小声说道：“真好。”

希罗心里一片柔软，撑着椅背低下头吻他：“一切都会更好的。”

返回的途中他们顺路去玩了一些其他的星球。有的是两人分别去过，但未曾和对方一起经历的地方。两人没有赶时间，直到十来天后山姆的联系上他们，委婉地表示现在虽然没有大事但他们一个作为战神金刚的指挥官，一个作为亚特兰斯的舰长，就这么消失太久不太好，两人才真正返程。

回到地球后，身边的人都明显发现希罗和吉斯的变化。有人见到他们的舰长先生将黑狮驾驶员按在楼梯边亲吻；有心人发现希罗似乎更常看向有吉斯在的方向；若是两人分开，希罗也总会隔一段时间便和吉斯通讯，以至于他身边的副官与下属们纷纷点上了良好回避技能。

至于吉斯，他的性格似乎柔软了一些，在银河要塞里的人气悄悄地上升许多。兰斯夸张地表示他有时候笑得自己鸡皮疙瘩都要掉了，并感慨了一番蜜月的力量。阿劳拉问他蜜月是什么，兰斯便立刻转移注意热烈地向他的公主科普一番，并明里暗里试图推动两人的关系。

吉斯仍然觉得希罗是个完美的英雄，他自信而勇敢，理智又果决。但他发现自己的存在渐渐牵制住希罗，将他拉回这个世界，让他不再像游离在外的保护者。希罗有一次笑着说吉斯是他的弱点，吉斯便握住对方的手放到自己的胸膛上，道：“那我就做最无坚不摧的弱点。”

无论去往宇宙的何处，都有这份爱意相随。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！！【撒花】  
> 第一次写黑红就充满肉戏我好浪……  
> 最开始的是在和某人聊天时说到Shiro是个缺乏“个人情感”的人，在他身上几乎是一个英雄模板，坚韧啊，理智啊，将自己个人的安危放到最后一位。大概是因为早年一直有疾病的缘故，使Shiro整个人都带着些浪漫主义的悲剧感，如果这不是个萝卜片他应该就在宇宙中身死受人缅怀……扯远。  
> 包括他与Adam关系，争吵与错过在我看来是必然的，并非不够爱，只是错误的时间对的人。Keith的情感则更加纯粹，在他的意识里世界几乎就是非黑即白，认定了就去做。Shiro比起父母来讲是个同龄人，比起同龄人又是个引导者，几乎是他少年时期世界观形成的中心，对他而言的意义显而易见。早期他的决策完全是受自己情感的左右，和Shiro非常互补，七季完之后可以明显看到Keith渐渐转变与成长，真令人留下老母亲欣慰的泪水（误解）。  
> 这篇的出发点就是想看Shiro回应Keith的心意，希望他知道有人爱他只是爱他本身，而非一个宇宙英雄，希望他放下一切快快乐乐地谈恋爱>3<  
> （以及做爱（干）


End file.
